pharellmansfandomcom_pl-20200213-history
Utalentowani Pupcińscy
Poniżej znajduje się pierwszy odcinek sezonu 3,5 serialu Świat według Małolepszych Opis Ferdek opowiada na obiadku, ile to prezes Kozłowski nie zarobił przez wygranie w wyreżyserowanym Talent-Shole. Jolasia i Walduś też chcą spróbować. Postanawiają, że zagrają parę lesbijek dwupłciowych, które wykonują cover "Nas ne dogonyat". Fabuła Scena I - las Prezes Kozłowski staje z magnetofonem. Puszcza podkład z piosenki "Little Susie" Jacksona, i zaczyna ruszać ustami i gestykulować, zgodnie do śpiewu chóru. Podchodzi Ferdek. Ferdek: Ooo, witam pana prezesa! A co pan tak piejesz jak jakiś eunuch? prezes Kozłowski: To nie ja. To kobiety z chóru tej pięknej pieśni wokalisty Pop. Ćwiczę otóż panie Ferdku śpiew do playbacku. Ferdek: A po co? prezes Kozłowski: Zaproszono mnie na ten koncert... jak mu tam... TOP MENDY. Mam tam występować. Ferdek: Jako kto? prezes Kozłowski: Yyy... uczestnik. Wygrałem wyreżyserowany talent-show pod tytułem "Masz talenta", dostałem 500 tysięcy złotych za wielomiesięczne przedstawienie, i teraz HAPS! Moim obowiązkiem już jest wystąpić. Ferdek: A jaki to pan talent miał? prezes Kozłowski: Śpiewanie jak w chórku... to oficjalnie, a nie oficjalnie mistrzowskie udawanie, że śpiewam. Podobno takich teraz potrzebują w shoł-biznesie! Ferdek: Aaa, panie Koziu... panie prezesie. Rozumiem wszystko, ale czemu w lesie, pan ćwiczysz? prezes: Bo tu nikt nie patrzy, i nikt nie słyszy! Nikogo nie ma jak na razie! A pan prezydent jeszcze nie poluje. Ferdek: Znaczy się były pan prezydent-rezydent? prezes Kozłowski: No. Z resztą.. Pan prezydent mi już nic nie zrobi... (rozgląda się i mówi ciszej) Co innego nocne wilki... Ferdek robi poważną minę i przytakuje. Scena II - obiadek Ferdek: (mówi i je zupę w międzyczasie) No i normalnie Kozłowski zarobił na tym wszystkim ze... pół miliona, albo i ćwierć, nie pamiętam. Halina: Ferduś? Poważnie? Ferdek: Halincia... Ja poważniejszy od 89 żem nie był, jak żem zauważył spisek w Magdalence okrągłego stoła. Ale mnie nikt nie wierzył kurde... Jolasia: Ty, Cycu, to może byśmy tak też się zarejestrowali i spróbowali? Waldek: Ale że co normalnie? Jolasia: No jak to co? (merda go po włosach) Talent-show! Waldek: Przecie ty śpiewać nie umiesz! Jolasia: Dobra, dobra, się bynajmniej coś przemyśli wymyśli. Mariolka: Tylko nie oszukujcie, bo jak was znam to zaraz będziecie to robić. Jolasia: Jak to tam wszystko zmyślane zaplanowane, to czemuby nie, co nie? Cycu? Waldek: Nó jak nie jak tak? (śmiech) Scena III - casting Waldusia i Jolasia się czają. Walduś jest ubrany normalnie, jak współczesny chłop, czyli rurki, blond grzywka na bok, i różowe buty. Do tego worek kartofli na głowie, i czarne kolczyki. Na szyi ma zaś tatuaż "jestem lesbą". Koszulkę ma z "Black Durf Metal"em. Jolasia: Cycu... Widzisz tych zestresowanych ludzi? Waldek: No... Jolasia: Wygramy na pewno! (żenujący wkurzający śmiech> Pamiętasz nasz układ? Waldek: No normalnie jesteśmy tymi... no... lesbijkami dwupciowymi, co se będą TeTam śpiewać, nie? Jolasia: Dokładnie! Reżyser: Jolasia i Waldusia Pupcińscy! Wchodzić! Jolasia robi V palcami i wsadza w to język. Gdy mija już reżysera klepie się po tyłku. Scena IV - na scenie Jurorzy: Witajcie! Jolsia i Waldek: Witajcie! Kuba Powiatowski: Co sobą zaprezentujecie? Jolasia: Bo my to normalnie jesteśmy lesbijkami dwupciowymi, i bynajmniej walczymy z heterofobią i chcemy zapretostować przez naszą pisenkę zespołu TeTam pod tytułem "Kocie oko"... yyy, przepraszam, to nie to. Pod tytułem "Nas ne dogonyat". Anna Pochylińska: Proszę! Oj, coś czuje, że będzie zajebiście! Jolasia i Waldek zaczynają śpiewać. Jolasia i Waldusia: Nas nie dogoniat! Jolasia: Chcą oskarżyć, także nas dwoje. Za to że my, odmienne goje. MY wierzymy, nas nie dogoniat. Choćby nas w ciup, i ciup-ciup sobie. Także i my, lubimy w siedzenie. Kolorowe, nasze desenie. Dwie płci, jedno pragnienie. Także i nas, nas nie dogoniet. Waldek: My urojoni, wielcy gejowi. NAs nie dogoniat! x2 My siebie gonić, i wódę dzwonić! Nas nie dogoniat! x2 Czarne kondomy, szczekaj jak mansony. Nas nie dogoniat x6 Tańczą. Walduś pieje z Jolasią. Jolasia: My sie nie bać, i nawzajem dać. My siebie grzać, nie tak urojać. Waldusi prostata, stoi jak trzeba. Nawet jeśli nas nie gogoniat! Nie poniemaju heterofobii. Poprze nas, nawet Putin. Uczy mnie tak, on potęgi, władzy. I mnie nie zmieniać. Waldek: I nas nie zmieniać! Waldek powtarza refren. NA końcówce Walduś i Jolasia przybliżają się powoli i całują. Kuba Powiatowski: Tak! Lubię to! Gra na poziomie Andrzeja Garbowskiego! Daję TAK. Anna Pochylińska: Zajebiście! Nie dla heterofobii! Bardzo łądnie! Popieram akcję! TAK! Wojciech Cozakońskirzutowski: Było pięknie! Tak trzymać! Trzymajcie się razem, i brnijcie hejostwie. Daję TAK! Janusz Walikot: Lubię to! Jednak... mogliście zajarać trawkę... NA prawdę, tak by to fajnie wyglądało. I do tego brakowało mi jakiegoś leminowego tekstu i wibratora w dłoni. Ale ogólnie - jestem na TAK! Scena V - za kulisami Reżyser: Brawo! Przeszliście! Jesteście na tyle komercyjni, że można was puścić. (wyciąga kartkę> Tutaj macie co gadać do tamtej kamery. NA poczekaniu wymyśliłem tą jakże smutną historyjkę, czyli walkę z heterofobią, czy jak to tam. Powodzenia! (odchodzi> Jolasia: CYCU! MY PRZESZLI MY! (ze szczęścia rzuca się na WAldka, ten ją łapie> Kamera rejestruje ich radość. ' Scena VI' - korytarz Walduś i Jolasia wchodzą niczym celebryci na korytarz. Przeszkadza im we wszystkim wiatr. Nagle Jolasia dostrzega, że ten wiatr strasznie śmierdzi. Jolasia: Ejże Cycu! Też to bynajmniej czujesz? Jak ten wiatr przelotny śmierdzi? Waldek: (śmiech> Pewnie znowu Boczek jeden zjadł za dużo kapuśniaka! Boczek: (z ubikacji> Hahaha, ty się śmiejesz, a mnie tak te gazy i wiatry rozrywają, jakby mnie nomalnie jakiś Kurfin rywierą rosyjską rozciągał! Albo inien Kwaśniorowski! Jolasia i Waldusia wchodzą do mieszkania. Scena VII - salon Jolasia i Walduś wchodzą. Halina ich zauważa i się na nich rzuca. Halina: Oj, dzieci! Widziałam, widziałam, wszystko słyszałam, i słusznie przeszliście. Nagle z szafy wyskakuje Ferdek z ciupagą. Cała trójka się go przestrasza. Ferdek: Wypierdzielać pedały, homosapiensy jedne! Halina: Ferdek! Ty idioto! Chcesz żebym na zawał zszedła? Ferdek: Ja? Nie... Pedalica (wskazuje na parę pseudolezbijek> Jolasia: Aa mamusia, to jakiegoś kornusia, to ma dla synusia i córusia? Ferdek: Synusia co przez dziurę siusia. Waldek: Ojciec! Ferdek: Trza się było w telewizji tak gejowsko nie wypromowywać! Teńczy im się zachciało, i deszczu białego. A w głowie pusto, i wciąż ten-tego! Jolasia się śmieje złowieszczo. Ferdek: No... no normalnie jak kurde jakaś głupia do sera... No normalnie... (wychodzi) Halina: Przepraszam, gdzie ty idziesz, jak zaraz obiad? Ferdek: Nie będę jadł, bo mnie honor nie pozwala na konsumupcje z tymi małpami biznesa Halinciu! Halina: Nie słuchajcie dziada. Bardzo dobrze wam pójdzie w następnym występie! Scena VIII - po półfinale Napis: 3 miesięcy później. Kuba Powiatowski: No i się zesrało! Nie umiecie śpiewać, bo z pani to Maryje Wkremy nie będzie, a z pana to 50 Ojro równiez nie będzie. Anna Pochylińska: Żenada jak program Tomasza Liża. Janusz Walikot: Śmiech na sali. Koźniar tak nie wali mi... eee, w bębenki. Wojciech "Coza" Cozakońskirzutowski: Tym razem mnie nie porwaliście. Daliście dupy jak mi kiedyś Kiety Wiury... Krzysztof Ibisz: 4x nie, czyli schodzicie ze sceny pawiany! Won! Widownia: WON! WON! WON! WON! ' Scena IX' - za kulisami Jolasia: Eee, Cycu! I przegraliśmy, trzecie miejsce dostaliśmy! ŁEEE! (płacze> Walduś: (płacze) I co my tera zrobimy? Jolasia: Jak to co? Pakuj waleziny, i żyrondel z hotela, lecimy do Sycylii zbierać arbuzy w temperaturze 33 stopni gorąca! Walduś i Jolasia dalej płaczą, tylko głośniej. Nagle wyją jak wilki. Scena X - na polu Walduś i Jolasia zbierają arbuzy. Walduś: Aaa tak nomanie, skoro mamy te 200 tysięcy, to po co my je nomanie zezbierowywujemy? Jolasia: Aa za co walewmarze kupimy sprzęt do płyty? Przegraliśmy! Nie mamy umowy ze wytwórnią! Walduś: Ale me przecie nie umiemy śpiewać! Jolasia: No i mamy alternatywę... Zbierają dalej. Wąsaty Włoch: Bo jak lluba putanna, to zbiera arbuzy od ranna! I umieć nic innego, oznacza coś przez ten tego. Taki showbiznes straszny, i do tego rubaśny. KONIEC Kategoria:Seriale internetowe produkcji administratora